


Desk Job

by godotismissing



Series: This Shouldn't Happen to Me [1]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Harry, PWP, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Sex, no seriously there's zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godotismissing/pseuds/godotismissing
Summary: An A/B/O verse set in the Dresden universe feat John Marcone and our favourite wizard. PWP to the max. You have been warned.





	

“You’re in heat.” The scent was faint enough that John hadn’t noticed at first but now that Dresden had fallen silent he could smell the distinct sweet musk of pheromones in the air. 

Dresden’s mouth became a thin grim line and he folded his arms with a scowl. “Yeah? So what, you’re going to jump me?” 

John’s heart rate picked up. He eased himself back into his chair with a casualness he didn’t feel. “Of course not. I’m not that barbaric despite what some people might say. But an omega off suppressants shouldn’t be wandering around so near their heat.”

Dresden shrugged and responded with, “The doctor said I should let myself have a natural one once in awhile.” Either he missed John’s point completely or he was feeling chatty. Natural heats were recommended, especially for omegas on suppressants, to keep the cycle balanced, even better if heats were shared with a partner. Was Dresden intending to seek a partner after he left John’s office? He could all too easily picture Drsden babbling incoherently, lips spit swollen and eyes wide, hole twitching and wet begging to be fucked by some alpha’s cock. It set John’s teeth on edge.

“There’s still time. Besides, I can take care of myself. I also find it kind of advantageous when confronting alphas. You lot can never seem to keep you head straight with an unmated omega around,” Dresden said. He studied John for a moment and whatever he saw made him grin. “I’m sorry, John, am I distracting you?” 

Dresden’s scent was getting stronger by the minute. John fought the urge to close his eyes and pant. It was a near thing. He had always prided himself for his iron self-control, had been among omegas in heat and never broken a sweat. Trust Dresden to be the one to tear it away like wet paper. 

“You should go home. I’ll have Hendricks drive you,” he said, trying for unaffected. In a day or two, Dresden was going to be a writhing mess and the idea of him being anywhere else but safe in his loft, sat uneasily with him.He shouldn’t care but the primitive alpha instinct to protect was hard to kill. He’d have Hendricks guard the door if he could. 

Only Dresden would be arrogant (or stupid) enough go outside so near his heat.

The scowl was back. “We’re not done,” Dresden snapped. He stood up, mouth open to throw some insult or other at John’s face and sort of… froze. The air filled with a wave of heat-scent, mouth-wateringly sweet and laced with Dresden’s magic, it smelled like the aftermath of a storm. Dresden closed his mouth slowly and licked his lips. John traced the movement and couldn’t help but let his gaze roam to where Dresden’s slick had clearly just soaked his jeans. 

“What the fuck,” Dresden muttered to himself, eyes squeezing shut and skin flushing. He took a few deep breaths before glaring at John, as if daring him to make a comment. 

“You should – ” John said. 

“Yeah,” Dresden agreed through gritted teeth and shuddered as another fresh wave of heat pulsed through him. John’s knuckles were white from where they were gripping his desk. It was too soon. Five minutes ago, Dresden’s heat was just starting. It shouldn’t have advanced so quickly unless – unless... oh. _Oh._  


John leaned forward with a sharp smile, feeling some measure of control slipping back. “Am I distracting you, Harry?” 

Dresden flushed to the tip of his ears. “Fuck you,” he said evenly.

“If you want to.”

There was a beat of stunned silence. And when Dresden didn’t storm out or try to burn him into a crisp, John let some tension ease from his shoulders though it was impossible to relax with Dresden smelling like something John was desperately starved of.

“I don’t – I’m not –“ Dresden began then stopped, staring at John like he didn’t quite believe he was genuinely considering the offer. “What, here?” he said incredulously, gaze dropping to the desk. And suddenly it was all John could think about – _Dresden bent over the dark mahogany wood surface, legs spread, ass in the air presenting himself, hole red and so so wet, breath harsh and uneven, wanting to be fucked, needing it._ John’s mouth went dry. He looked up to meet Dresden’s wild eyes – colour high in his cheeks, lower lip chewed red – and knew he was thinking the same thing.

“Shit,” Dresden breathed out. “Shit.” But still he didn’t move. John could see the exact moment when Dresden decided fuck it. He shucked off his duster almost angrily and strode over. John rose to meet him, grabbing Dresden around the waist and backing him against the desk. “This - this doesn’t mean anything,” Dresden panted trying to loosen John’s tie with inexpert yanks. “Just need to – ”

“Take the edge off?” John prompted. He wrapped a hand around Dresden’s to stop himself from getting strangled and tugged the tie loose, letting it slide to the floor.

“I wasn’t even on edge till I walked into this stupid place,” Dresden muttered, tugging at his own T-shirt. Interesting. John waited until it was rucked up around his head before running his hands down Dresden’s side. He felt Dresden jump, lean muscles clenching. Too skinny by far and much too warm. John traced each rib, aware that Dresden had stopped moving apart from the quick rise and fall of his chest. 

“Second thoughts?”

Dresden pulled the shirt off, hair sticking up. The colour was high in his cheeks, making him look feverish. “So that’s why they call you _Gentleman_ Johnny Marcone,” he said, rolling his eyes like John’s concern was an affront. “Marcone, if I put you through the nearest wall, you’ll know I’d changed my mind.” He toed off his sneakers and shifted, letting his legs fall open. Never say that Dresden did anything in halves.

“If you still had the presence of mind,” John reminded him, stepping easily into Dresden’s space. Dresden made a soft ‘oh’ as John ground their hips together, wet slick from his jeans seeping into John’s slacks with each slow dirty slide. He shrugged off his suit jacket, leaning in to breathe Dresden’s scent, a shot of the purest arousal straight to his cock. The urge to sink his teeth into Dresden’s neck was sudden and unwelcomed. The omegas he slept with never aroused urge to bond with any of them, not the way Desden did. He ruthlessly tamped it down. 

“Are you always this condescending with every omega you fuck?” Dresden asked, but he was moving against John, rolling his hips through gritted teeth like he was helpless to stop himself. He stilled when John stepped back in favour of popping open Dresden’s jeans and sliding down the zip of his fly. He kept his movements slow, partially because he needed time to gather himself through the haze of pheromones that was telling him to take and claim _now_.

“Last chance,” John said quietly.

Dresden blinked at him, pupils blown wide. “Are you just saying this to be a scumbag tease?” He made a frustrated sound when John didn’t move. “Don’t make this more than it is, John.”

Was anything ever just that with Dresden? It always felt like one of them owed something to the other every time their goals happened to align. But Dresden was right, this didn’t have to change anything. Yet an early onset of heat was only triggered towards a potential mate and they both knew it. But to wave it in Dresden’s face would be turning a very pleasant situation ugly.

“It won’t be,” John said then tipped Dresden back to yank off his jeans. Dresden let out a squawk as he caught himself on his elbows. 

“Stars and stones, ow!” He was wearing the ugliest pair of Mickey Mouse boxers John had ever seen and they were soaked through. John slid them off – the squelch was obscene – bending to nip and suck kisses down his stomach. Dresden naked was something to behold, all lean muscles and leaking cock flushed a pretty colour. Beneath him, Dresden squirmed and complained. “Don’t go all alpha caveman on me. Seriously. And don’t fucking knot me – fuck.” He arched off the desk, mouth falling open in surprise when John licked a stripe over his hole, tasting sweet musky slick.

“Marcone -- I swear, if you knot me –“ Dresden panted, fingers scrabbling against the desk. He had one leg draped over John’s shoulder and the other jerking abortively. John grabbed the back of his knee, pinning and spreading him wider. Then, he went back to licking Dresden, tracing the rim before flicking the tip of his tongue inside. Above him, Dresden’s breathing turned ragged, pierced by soft ‘ohs’. John spread him a little more and thrust his tongue deep. Fingers tugged painfully at his hair and Dresden melted, letting out a long moan and John went for it in earnest. He didn’t know how long he spent eating Dresden out but he felt drunk on the taste of omega scent and slick. Dresden’s grip had gone slack by the time he lifted his head. He was a wreck, flushed to his chest, covered in sweat and lips bitten red, eyes barely focused.

Utterly gratifying that he turned Dresden into this and he’d be lying if he didn’t acknowledge that having one over Dresden was a heady power trip that fed his arousal. John licked his lips and made sure Dresden was watching him before he leaned down and took Dresden’s leaking cock to the hilt, ignoring his own painful erection. Dresden’s hitching sobs turned into a wail. “John, John, John – fuck - _John_ ,” he babbled, pushing and pulling at his shoulder, fingers clenching and unclenching in the fabric of John’s shirt. He slid two fingers easily into Dresden, sucked hard once on the length of him and pulled off with a wet pop. 

He mouthed the underside of Dresden’s cock, feeling it twitch. “Come on, Harry, tell me what you want.”

“You _bastard_ ,” Dresden hissed and made to grab his own cock. Not so far gone that he would resort to begging then. Shame. He grabbed Dresden’s wrists and slammed them onto the desk, fingers still smeared with slick from fucking him not two second ago.

Dresden gave a surprised sound from the back of his throat, precome spurting and became, if possibly, wetter. Interesting. He filed the reaction away. “Don’t say... anything,” Dresden gritted out and whimpered as John surged forward to trace a nipple with his tongue before sucking it. He released Dresden’s right hand, pushed three fingers back into him and Dresden arched, sounding like the air was punched out of him. Then he was coming with a shout, a rush of hot slick against John’s hand and come covering his stomach.

John slipped his fingers out, felt Dresden shudder as he lay boneless on the desk, still riding the waves of orgasm. Right at this moment, he could have knotted and claimed Dresden without much physical resistance. And the thought appealed tremendously. He wanted Dresden. Staring at him, blissed out and sated, John realised he had never wanted anyone this badly before, with a quiet obsession that was eating at him slowly. 

“Hey,” Dresden said, propping himself up, grinning lazily and reaching for John. “I thought you were going to fuck me.”

“I thought we already agreed that was on the agenda,” he shot back but allowed Dresden to rest a hand on the back of his neck and pull close. Dresden’s fingers brushed against his cock and he nearly came when Dresden pulled down the zipper and grabbed his cock in one large warm hand.

“Look at this bad baby,” Dresden remarked, grinning as he rubbed a thumb over the slit, smearing precome and running a tongue against his own lower lip. John growled and grabbed Dresden’s hips, spreading him open again and pushed into the wet heat of him with one thrust. They both groaned. Dresden wrapped both arms around John for balance, leaving a smear of slick on the desk each time he was shoved up the desk. It was far too intimate for John’s comfort. Dresden’s eyes had fallen close, breath catching when John found the right angle, close enough to kiss. But that would turn this into something else. 

This close, he could smell Dresden ten-fold, scent the smoky storm at his nape. He licked it, chasing the sweat and scent and when his teeth grazed against sensitive skin, Dresden moaned. “J-John,” he stuttered. “Don’t.”

He could feel his knot starting to swell. Dresden’s eyes flew open, snapping into focus and locking on his. “John – ugh – _pull out_ ,” he warned, steel in his voice despite the deep panting breaths. He wanted Dresden so badly. But not just for sex. He wanted every part of him, he wanted to own him completely, selfishly. It made saliva pull in his mouth with how easy it could be.

But not like this.

“ _Fuck_ ,” John snarled, pulling out, knot catching against the rim of Dresden’s hole causing Dresden to hiss between clenched teeth. It was deeply uncomfortable, painful even but John took himself in hand and with a few rough pulls, came all over Dresden’s stomach and chest. Dresden lowered himself back onto the desk, breathing hard.

John’s instincts were going haywire with unfulfilled need to knot. He lashed it under control and tried to even his breathing. At least, Dresden smelled like them both, a completely ludicrous yet comforting thought. Dresden sat up making a face and reached for some tissue paper, pulling out a bunch to wipe himself. John tucked himself in. His slacks were wet and sticky from Dresden’s slick but he couldn’t bring himself to care. There was a change of clothes in his office anyway.

“So,” Dresden said a little breathlessly, clearly deciding he was as clean as he could get and pulling on his shirt. “That was um… good.” Typical Dresden wit. He still looked flush and the sweet smell of heat continued to linger, more intense. 

John sat down. “There’s a shower at the end of the hall if you like.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m heading back in the Beetle.”

“Is that -” He had been meaning to ask if Dresden could even drive but clearly the heat fever affected wizards somewhat differently. Or maybe that was just Dresden’s sheer stubborn will.

Dresden gave John a thoughtful look as he pulled on his jeans with a grimace and picked up his duster. Then, he stood barefooted and hesitating. 

“Please don’t thank me, Dresden. We both got what we wanted out of it.”

Dresden pursed his lips. “Yeah… I guess.” He stared at his sneakers a long time before remembering he was supposed to wear them, stuffing the socks into one of the duster’s pockets. He straightened with an unreadable look on his face. Dresden was an unpredictable thing.

John watch his mouth become a thin line of determination but was still caught off guard when Dresden came over and kissed him. The angle was awkward, what with Dresden’s incredible height, and perhaps out of nervousness, clumsy but Dresden was making a good go at it. John slid a hand into Dresden’s hair and pulled him almost onto the chair, tilting his head to slide their mouths together. Then Dresden was opening his mouth with a soft sigh, tongue sliding against John’s, deepening the kiss into something wild and desperate. 

He was lucky he had invested in such sound furniture because Dresden was straddling him and their combined weight was not insubstantial. Dresden kissed like he had been starved of touch, moaning into each slide of tongue and teeth, fingers tangled in John’s hair. When he finally pulled away, flushed to his ears, lips swollen and shiny with spit, John felt something close to awe.

Dresden swallowed. “I’ll, uh, go now.” He clambered hastily off John. Grabbing his fallen duster, he made for the door but paused with his hand on the handle. “Next time, huh?” he threw over his shoulder and then he was gone, leaving the door to click shut in his place. 

John rubbed a hand over his mouth. It wasn’t a yes but it wasn’t a no either. Dresden could be indecisive like that. He looked around, surveying the damage. It would be necessary to air the office out and clean the stains before Hendricks appeared. Then he noticed that Dresden had forgotten his Mickey Mouse boxers.


End file.
